El primero en morir
by Thaly Black
Summary: Considero que Cornamenta será el primero en morir". "Estúpido como eres, terminarás asesinado por algún maniaco". Los Merodeadores hablan de cómo morirán y terminan apostando sobre ello. Traducción de The first to die, de HalfBloodHannah.


**Disclaimer: **_El fic no es mío. Es de HalfBloodHannah, y me ha dado permiso para ir traduciendo, poco a poco, sus fics. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro, y ella está al tanto de ello. Tan solo pretendo divertirme._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **_ No poseo HP_

* * *

**El primero en morir**

* * *

-Considero que Cornamenta será el primero en morir.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y eso por qué, genio?

-Estúpido como eres, probablemente acabes siendo asesinado por algún maníaco.

Sirius se apartó conforme un cojín que James le había tirado pasaba volando. Peter se echó a reír mirando a sus dos amigos.

-Sabes, tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Canuto-declaró Peter.-¡Y probablemente también por Lily!

En esa ocasión, Peter no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y el cojín le impactó de lleno en la cara. Los Merodeadores se echaron a reír, mientras Remus se sentaba a su lado en la Sala Común.

-¿Con qué estás de acuerdo, Colagusano?-preguntó, abriendo el libro que había ido a buscar y empezando a leer.

-Dicen que seré el primero de nosotros en morir-le informó James.-Por Lily. Y que seré asesinado por algún maníaco.

Remus soltó una risita.

-Es la primera cosa inteligente que dicen estos dos-le dijo.

-¡Eh!-protestó Sirius.-¡Yo digo cosas inteligentes!

-Y tal vez sea por eso que tu, probablemente, serás el segundo en morir-dijo James

-No lo pillo.-dijo Sirius confuso.

-Por alguna cosa _inteligente_ que le digas a alguna chica dejaste-Te matará-explicó Remus, riéndose cuando Sirius se puso de morros.

-No voy a ser asesinado por una chica ni de coña-dijo-¡Me adoran!

-Si, si, convéncete a ti mismo y tal vez algún día empieces a creértelo.-soltó Peter.

-Eso lo dices ahora. Pero tú serás el tercero en morir. No serás capaz de vivir sin nosotros-dijo Sirius, señalándose a James y a sí mismo.-Entonces lamentarás no haberme creído.

-¡Genial!-dijo Remus, dejando el libro en su regazo y sonriendo-¡Eso significa que seré el último en morir!

Sirius asintió.

-Eso parece.

-Supongo que no es una noticia. Siempre he sido el más inteligente de los cuatro.-soltó una carcajada cuando tres cojines volaron hacia él.-De todas formas, cómo, decidme, moriré.-preguntó Remus con curiosidad, mirando a sus amigos con una ceja alzada

-Vejez.-dijo Sirius rápidamente.

-Comida envenenada.-dijo Peter.

-Alguna causa noble-aportó James.

Remus resopló.

-¿Entonces moriré tres veces?-preguntó.

Los otros tres pusieron los ojos en blanco.

¿Por qué no apostamos sobre cómo morirás?-sugirió Sirius con cara de maníaco.- ¡Luego tendrás que nombrar al que tenga razón el padrino de tu hijo!

Los tres lo miraron con cara de asombro.

Sirius… estaremos muertos.-dijo James.

Ah, si. Se me olvidaba.-dijo Sirius, con semblante triste. Pero no duró mucho. En unos segundos ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo.- ¡Tan solo tendrás que nombrar a nuestros hijos en lugar de a nosotros!-dijo.- ¿No sería bonito? ¿Mi hijo siendo padrino del de Remus?

Remus y James gruñeron:

Eso también es imposible.

Sirius los miró confuso antes de vocalizar un _oh_ de comprensión y asentir para sí mismo.

Peter los miró a los tres.

¿Por qué es imposible?-preguntó por último.-No lo pillo.

Los otros tres se echaron a reír mientras James le revolvía el pelo afectuosamente y su conversación previa se perdía entre sus risas.

Cinco años después, James Potter fue asesinado en su casa del Valle de Godric por el Señor Tenebroso, mientras intentaba proteger a su mujer, Lily Potter, y a su hijo, Harry Potter, de él.

Catorce años después de la muerte de James, Sirius Black fue asesinado por su prima Bellatrix Lestrange en el Ministerio de Magia. Cayó a través del velo.

Dos años después de la muerte de Sirius, Peter Pettigrew se suicidó en la Mansión Malfoy, cargando con el peso de la culpa de las muertes de sus amigos.

En el mismo año, Remus Lupin fue asesinado durante la batalla final contra Lord Voldemort, luchando por su propia causa noble y por sus amigos perdidos tiempo atrás.De alguna forma, en medio de todo eso, Harry Potter – hijo de James y ahijado de Sirius fue nombrado el padrino de Ted Lupin, hijo de Remus.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice al traducirlo, porque me parece que les refleja a ellos cuatro. A mis pequeños._

_Besitos_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


End file.
